To Live Or Die
by falloutboy2010
Summary: The summary is inside. Sorry, it wouldn't all fit. This is rated the way it is for the moment, but that will probably go up because of violence. Please read this. It would mean so much to me. Thanks!


**Summary: Gondor is under attack, even after the fall of Sauron. Orcs flood the gates of Minas Tirith as Aragorn, more commonly known as King Elessar after the War of the Ring, wonders what to do. Can they save the white city, as well as the whole land of Gondor from this plague, or will they die trying, alongside their closest friends?**

**Thanks to Indareun for reading this over. Trust me, I'm glad she did! LOL **

**I would like everyone to know, right now, that this story does not only contain people from Lord of the Rings, but some of my characters as well. If you would like to read their complete profile, go to and then to forum and then to RPG characters and search for ladygaladrielrox. You'll find them there. Their names are Arquilas and Thengilen. One other thing; I probably mixed up some facts, seeing that (as far as I know) not much is known about the time during Aragorn's reign as King of Gondor. So some things may be different, such as certain people (like Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir, for I know that most Elves went to the Grey Havens) are in this that may not have actually been. Also, I know for a fact that Elves didn't have so-called "powers" like my character Arquilas does. I just felt like adding it. **

**Ok! Now, on with the story... **

Chapter 1

Gondor Calls for Aide

Arquilas looked up at the sky. By the position of the sun, she figured if was close to midday. Turning to look behind her, she glanced around for her brother. He emerged from behind a tree just as she was about to call to him.

"Thengilen," she said, frowning slightly. "Do try to walk faster. King Elessar is expecting us tomorrow and we are two days away. You, mellon-nin, are slowing us down."

He laughed. "Sorry about that, _mother_," he said sarcastically. A pained look from her made him feel bad about what he had said. "Sorry," he added hastily. "I know how much you miss her." Arquilas smiled and nodded, excepting his apology. Then she gave a sudden shout, terror filing her fair face.

"Thengilen, look out!" she cried. He spun around in the direction of her frightened look. An almost sad look crossed his face, only to be replaced by one of grim determination. As he motioned for Arquilas to hide, a pack of wargs entered the clearing. He grabbed his bow and one of the silver arrows Iradon had given him.

Risking a glance backwards, he saw Arquilas safely lodged in an immense oak tree. He didn't even have a split second to turn back around when of the creatures lunged at him. Being the Elf that he was, he managed to shoot it down, but only barely. The wolf-like creature had almost got its target; it had come within inches of Thengilen's leg.

The others who had hung back were beginning to get nervous; Thengilen had apparently just killed their leader. They finally got up the courage to continue their advance. But, Thengilen was ready. He shot down two more and was about to kill a third when he felt a searing pain in his leg. Pulling a knife out of his boot, he slashed blindly at the creature attempting to twist his leg in two. It went limp and fell to the ground. The few that were left gave up and slipped through the bushes.

Thengilen sunk to the ground, the pain excruciating. He felt something pop as he hit the rough dirt. With a sinking feeling he realized he had mostly likely dislocated his knee. Arquilas was beside him within seconds. Four long gashes from the wargs fangs ran from just above his knee all the way to an inch below his ankle. "Ooh. Thengilen, my brother, forgive me," she whispered. He remained silently, his breathing heavy.

Pulling out some strips of cloth from her pack, she bandaged his leg, trying to stop it from bleeding. Then, realizing what she must do, she took a deep breath, readying herself. "Thengilen," she practically breathed. "Try not to... you know, pass out or anything." He gave a weak nod.

Grabbing his leg with both hands, she closed her eyes. Finally she managed to pop it back into place. Thengilen winced. He felt darkness creeping it's way into existence. _Oh no. Oh Valar, no. _The thought was useless however. He tried to fight the oncoming darkness, but it overcame him. "Forgive me," he muttered to Arquilas before falling into complete darkness.

Arquilas felt hot tears rolling silently down her face. "For what, my brother, for what?" she whispered. She pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her cloak around her, a cold wind whipping through the trees. It was quite chilly for that time of the year; it was only mid- September. For probably only the second time in her life, the young Elven girl simply had no idea what to do.

She leaned over slightly, pulling a small, wooden flute out of one of their packs. She blew gently, the notes, seeming to float on the breeze almost magically. A small brown sparrow in the tree above her suddenly burst into song, adding to the already- sweet sound filling the clearing. From what she could gather from it, the little bird was singing of the creation of Arda. Arquilas paused, smiling. "What an enchanting song," she said lightly to the little sparrow. It chirped his thanks. Silently she was grately for her ability to converse with birds.

She jumped slightly as a horn sounded in the distance. Beside her, she felt Thengilen stir. "Gondor," he choked. "Iradon... Aragorn..." He fell silent, seeming once again to be almost lifeless. Arquilas reached over with one hand and brushed a strand of his striking blonde hair out of his eyes. She debated whether or not to leave him. Three more blasts from the horn reached her ears. Sighing in exasperation, she figured it would be better to wait until he awoke and was feeling more like traveling.

Glancing up at the tree, Arquilas suddenly had a great idea. She called the little sparrow down to her to ask it a favor. "Go," she told it quietly. "See what trouble has befallen Lord Iradon." She pointed as she spoke in the direction of Gondor. Arquilas watched as the bird flew off into the distance.

She sat back against a tree, waiting silently for the sparrow to return. Soon she saw a speck off in the clear blue sky, which soon turned out to be the bird. She listened patiently while he twittered his tale. "Do you mean to say," Arquilas asked, uncertain of what he had said. "That an entire army of orcs, trolls, Haradrim and who knows what else is marching towards Gondor?" The bird chirped an affirmative. She couldn't believe it. She had thought Kng Ellessar had settled any disputes that remained after the War of the Ring. So much for that...

Besdie her, Thengilen moaned and opened his eyes, a bemused look coming over his face. He tried to sit up, but Arquilas put a hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him back down. "Rest awhile, mellon-nin," she mumbled. He fought to sit up anyway, ignoring her words.

"Iradon needs our help!" he insisted, his voice weak and dry sounding. He managed to sit halfway up, despite his sister's attempts to keep him down. She sighed heavily, knowing that when Thengilen set his mind to something, there was absolutely no way to change it.

"I know," she started, trying to come up with a comprimise. "But, you have your health to worry about." She lifted her hand slowly off his shoulder, hoping that he would listen to reason. He pushed himself up all the way up into a sitting position and leaned back against a tree. He winced as his injured leg was jarred against the ground in an awkward way. He shuddered as a sudden chill spread throughout his whole body.

Arquilas unfastened her cloak and draped it over her brother's shoulders. She had never seen him so pale and weary looking and so... cold. The only person she had ever known to be truly cold in the sense of an Elf was her mother, who had fallen ill and died from a poisoned arrow. It pained her now to see him look like this.

Once again, they heard three short blasts from their Gondorian friend. Each one sounded farther away then the last ones they had heard. _They're getting closer to Gondor_, Arquilas thought with dread. She sighed, wishing, more than ever, that they had a horse right now. As Thengilen tried to stand, she threw him a disdainful look. "But Arquilas!" he protested, knowing exactly what she was thinking. "Gondor calls for aide! I'm surprised they have not lit the beacons yet!" She sighed, knowing he was right.

"Fine, but we're not going to walk as if there were Nazgul on our tail!" Thengilen laughed, but nodded. Arquilas put her flute in her pack and shouldered both her's and her brother's. Pulling Thengilen to his feet, she let him use her for support. They began walking southward, the sparrow twittering a farewell.

**... and so ends the first chapter! So, how did you like it? Was it good? Did it suck? You can tell me if it did, I don't mind, really! Does it make you want to read more? Oh and future chapters will be longer, I promise. In the mean time, coughs review button coughs Thanks. If you wish to talk with me about anything, just email me. It's on my profile page. **


End file.
